I Never Stopped
by Sarah x Elizabeth
Summary: Why did I not write to her? Why? Now she's engaged to my little brother! It's like a FWLB, SFLB, RWLB, and a little DMLB. Lavender, in my story, isn't one of those people that date many ,many guys, though.
1. The Sorting

**I felt like writing a Harry Potter story, I don't know why, I just did. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters that are in the book. I don't own any quotes from the book I might use, and I don't own any of the songs that I use in the story. This disclaimer is for every chapter.**

**Warning- Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince spoilers later on in the story. I will warn you when there will be one. **

**Authors Note- This isn't exactly my third fanfic, it's more like my fifth. I have a School of Rock story, I have a Holes story, used to have two other Holes stories.**

**I Never Stopped: The Sorting**

"Ring!" A girl woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, and to an empty house. Her parents were hardly ever home. The girl got out of bed and took her shower. Today was a big day for her. She got out of the shower smelling of Warm Vanilla Sugar. She put a towel around her, and tucked it tight. The girl started blow drying her long brown hair. After that, she put the hair dryer away, and went to her room. When she got out of her room, she was wearing a green skirt, a pink shirt, and her hair had a pink scarf around it. She went down stairs to go ear her breakfast, an afterwards, she went into the downstairs bathroom. She applied her purple lip gloss, black eyeliner, mascara, and green eye shadow. She got all her belongings, put on her pink flip-flops, and started walking to King's Cross train station.

---

"Frederick Weasley!" A very tired red headed boy managed to get out a muffled 'what.'

"Start getting read for school. It's your first day back to Hogwarts!"

"Fine, I'm up." Fred groggily out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After his shower, he muttered a drying charm and his hair dried instantly. He went back to the room he shared with his twin brother, George, and got dressed. He put on socks, jean shorts, and a white t-shirt. He walked past his younger brother, Ron's, room, his younger sister, Ginny's, room, and his older brother, Percy's, room. Percy had been bragging all summer that he had been made a prefect. His parents bought him an owl and new robes for school.

"It's our third year, Fred, so cheer up," said George. Fred looked at him.

"I'm not sad, I'm tired, and isn't it Ron's first year," he asked. Ron nodded. All of a sudden, George and Fred looked at each other, then back at Ron.

"Awww... ickle Ronnekins is going to be a first year," they said in unison.

"Shut up," he said. Just then, Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen.

"Okay children, your father just left for work, and he wishes you all a wonderful first day. Does everyone have their stuff ready," she asked. Everyone nodded. Everyone except Ginny.

"Mum, why cant I go?"

"I already told you, Ginerva, you are too young to attend Hogwarts," her mother replied. They all grabbed their stuff and went to King's Cross station.

---

The girl's mum already told her how to get to the train. She looked for platforms nine and ten. She walked a little ways down and found them. She put both hands on her trolley, which carried her trunk, some bags, and an owl, and she ran at the wall between the platforms. When she came out, she saw an apple red train with the words 'Hogwart's Express' on it. She took her luggage and put it in a compartment on the train. She got on the train and found a compartment with two girls, twins, who were first years as well.

"I'm Pavarti Patil, and this is my sister, Padma," she greeted.

"Hi," said her sister.

"Hi, nice to meet you both. I'm Lavender Brown," said the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Lavender. Did you hear," Padma asked.

"Hear what?" The, Pavarti told her.

"Harry Potter is on the train!" Lavender eyes widened, Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?

"Wow," was all Lavender could say. For the rest of the trip she got to know the Patil twins.

---

"Hurry up, Percy you first," Mrs. Weasley said, whole Ginny stood next to her. Percy ran through the wall between platforms nine and ten, with his trolley.

"Fred, you next," Mrs. Weasley instructed.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said Fred, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _**tell**_ I'm George?"

"Sorry George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred." Fred then ran through the wall, his twin following him. They then put their luggage in the train. When they went back to their mum, they told her that the boy she was helped through the barrier was Harry Potter. She started telling them something, but the twins weren't really listening. They got on the train and waved bye to their mum. They then found Ron and told him where they would be. They said 'hi' to Harry, seeing as he was sharing a compartment with Ron, and walked off. Fred and George went into a compartment with one of their good friends, and spent the train ride talking to him.

---

The train stopped, and all the students piled into the train corridor. When they got off, they saw a humongous man with black hair, and a black beard saying 'firs' years, over here.'

Lavender. Padma, and Pavarti walked to the group now huddled around the man people called Hagrid. Hagrid showed them around a corner, and welcomed them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In front of the new students was a castle, a lake, and a forest off in the distance, they all climbed into boats and sailed to the castle. When they got there, they gathered in front of a stern looking witch.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. Soon, you will all be sorted into your houses. They will be like your family. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Praises will earn you house points, and rule-breaking will loose points. The house with the most points wins the house cup. I will be back when they are ready." she left, then came back a few minutes late. They walked into the Great Hall, which consisted of a fireplace, a staff table, and four tables where, lavender assumed, sat the houses. They piled between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. There was an old, beaten hat on a stool, and it started to sing.after it was done, everyone clapped. McGonagall called names.

"Abbott, Hannah." A girl went up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Hannah ran to the Hufflepuff table. Som other names were called, and so far some Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins have been added, but no Gryffindors, Then Lavender heard her name.

"Brown, Lavender." She walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head, and after a minute or so it screamed...

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors burst into cheers, while two red headed twins made cat calls to Lavender. She started to blush and walked over to the next empty seat, which just so happened to be next to one of the cat calling twins.

**Chapter one is done. I'm currently writing chapter two, and I personally like it so far. But that's just me. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Year One

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters that are in the book. I don't own any quotes from the book I might use, and I don't own any of the songs that I use in the story. This disclaimer is for every chapter.**

**Warning- Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince spoilers later on in the story. I will warn you when there will be one.**

**Note- I updated my Holes story, Hold on Tight, so please read that! Also, there will be dialogue from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's (or Philosopher's) Stone. And special thanks to my two reviewers!**

**SlowlyForgettingYourLoveForMe- I'm glad you liked it.**

**Xxund3r-the3-s3axX- I'm glad it's hawtness. **

**I Never Stopped: Year One**

After the names of all the students were called, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Harry Potter were in Gryffindor. Pavarti made it, too, but Padma got in Ravenclaw. The headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, got up and said a few words.

"Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts! Now as always, the Forbidden Forest is... well, forbidden. The caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to remind you that the third floor corridor is strictly out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a painful death. With that said, let the feast begin." Dumbledore raised his hands, and food appeared on the tables. Lavender grabbed some chicken, rice, and salad to put on her plate, and her goblet was filled with pumpkin juice. She turned to her left and talked to Seamus, a boy with sandy hair. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. It was the red-headed twin she was sitting next to.

"Hello, my name's Fred, Fred Weasley," he said. He extended his hand for her to shake.

"Lavender Brown," she replied, and shook his hand.

"Lavender... isn't that a purple color," he asked. Lavender was so sick of people saying that to her.

"Yes, it is," she said as nicely as she could.

"Well, it's a pretty color, therefore, a pretty color deserves a beautiful name." she started to blush, knowing that he said her name was beautiful.

"What year are you in," she asked.

"Third year."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed or something."

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know."

—

In just one month, Lavender and Pavarti became known as the two Gossiping Queens of Gryffindor. They've spread every bit of gossip that came their way. The latest one being Terry Boot is missing two toes because Draco Malfoy, scum of Slytherin, hexed him for eyeing Pugged- face Pansy Parkinson. Pavarti came running up to Lavender in the court yard by the lake.

"Lavender, Draco challenged Harry to a duel at midnight, Ron said he'd be his second, they left, then Hermione and Neville followed them, they went to the place where to duel was to be held, Malfoy never showed up, they got caught, and now they have to shave their eyebrows as punishment."

"Oh my goodness." "I know, half the school already knows."

—

As the weeks went by, it was Halloween. This time, it was Lavender's turn to go to Pavarti.

"I heard Ron telling Harry that Hermione is a nightmare and that she doesn't have any friends. Hermione overheard them and was crying."

"That's sad. Hey, I'll meet you in the common room. I have to use the bathroom." Later on, Pavarti and Lavender were walking down the stairs to the Great Hall. Neville was behind them.

"When I was in the bathroom, I saw Hermione. I asked her what was wrong, and she said she wanted to be left alone. You should have seen her face Lav, her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much." During the Halloween feast, Fred was talking to Lavender about Fred and George's dream of opening a joke shop. She told them to go for it. Just then, Quirrell, the DADA teacher, burst in the hall screaming 'troll'. Lavender, as many others did, screamed. Dumbledore instructed them to be taken back to the houses. Without even thinking, Fred grabbed Lavender's hand, and followed everyone to the Gryffindor common room. Fred looked at Lavender then at their hands when they were in the common room. He let go, and his ears turned to a very interesting shade of pink. Lavender smiled.

"Lavender, let's go up to the dorms, I have to tell you something," Pavarti said.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute." Pavarti nodded and went up to the girl's dorm. Lavender looked at Fred and noticed his years were still pink.

"Well, I better go up. Good night Fred." she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. When she was up the stairs, Fred touched his cheek and smiled.

—

"Wow, harry's a seeker?" Lavender couldn't believe what Fred was telling her. No first has ever made the house team of Quidditch.

"Yeah, all true. Brilliant flyer he is, too. Wood's more giddy than a child in a Honeydukes sweet shop with one hundred galleons," Fred said. Lavender laughed. The Quidditch match was in an hour, and it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

"So, Lav, want to walk me to the pitch," Fred asked, while finishing up his eggs. Lavender nodded, and they walked out of the Great Hall, out the big double doors, and to the Gryffindor locker rooms.

"I guess I better take my seat. Good luck," Lavender said. She gave Fred and encouraging hug and walked to the Gryffindor stands. She took her seat between Seamus and Pavarti. Madame Hooch stepped out onto the middle of the pitch. The teams came out and got into position.

"Mount your brooms," Hooch said, " I want a fair game from **all** of you." she blew her whistle, and the teams flew into the air. Lee Jordan, whom Lavender met through Fred, was the commentator.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too"

"JORDAN," yelled McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor."

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year a reserve- back to Johnson and- no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Flint flying like an eagle up there- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle- that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and- OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger- Quaffle taken by the Slytherins- that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which- nice play by the Gryffindor beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes- she's really flying- dodges a speeding Bludger- the goal posts are ahead- come on, now, Angelina,- Keeper Bletchley dives- misses- GRYFFINDORS SCORE," yelled Lee. Lavender cheered. She looked over and saw Hagrid coming towards Hermione and Ron. She turned her attention back to the match.

"Pavarti, can I borrow those," Lavender said, pointing to the binoculars hanging around her friend's neck.

"Sure." she handed them to Lavender,. Lavender looked through them. She saw Fred talking to Harry. He hit a Bludger towards Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee said, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds towards the- wait a moment- was that the Snitch?" Lavender saw Pucey drop the Quaffle, and harry go for the Snitch. Sadly, Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, saw it, too. They were neck and neck. She heard a loud noise, and saw that Flint blocked Harry. Hooch called it a foul. Gryffindors got a free shit, but the Snitch disappeared. Lavender overheard Ron and Dean fighting about...soccer? Meanwhile, Lee wasn't finding it easy not taking sides.

"So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating..."

"_Jordan_," McGonagall growled.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."

"_Jordan, I'm warning you."_

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Lavender was biting her lip. She looked through the binoculars and saw the Harry's broom was going all wonky. What was up with that?

"Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- passes Spinnet- passes Bell- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose- only joking, Professor- Slytherins score- oh no..." Lavender sighed as she heard cheers coming from the Slytherins. After a while Harry got control of his broom, and went for the Snitch. He went towards the ground, and... coughed? Something gold fell into his hands. HARRY CAUGHT THE SNITCH!

—

"Did you hear what happened with Quirrell, who would have known he was helping You-Know-Who," Fred said.

"Duh, Fred. Pavarti and I told everyone that. I hope Harry is alright, though."

"He's fine, see," Fred said, pointing to the entrance to the Great Hall, "He's fine." The Great Hall was clad with green and silver. Slytherin won the house cup. Dumbledore stood up to say something.

:in light of recent events, house points must be awarded. First, to Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts had seen in years. Fifty points." Cheers were heard.

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. Fifty points. Third- to Harry Potter. For pure nerve and outstanding courage. Sixty points."

"We're ties with Slytherin," Hermione said.

"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. Then points, to Neville Longbottom. Let's see. We need a change in decoration, as I see it." He clapped his hands, and the Hall went from silver and green, to red and gold. Gryffindors, along with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, stood up and cheered. Fred picked Lavender up and twirled her, while hugging her. Without thinking, he kissed her on the lips. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"Lavender, will you go out with me," Fred asked. Lavender smiled and kissed Fred.

"Yes."

**Wow, my neck hurts from typing this. Haha. Well please review, and I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I love Lee's commentating. It's hilarious.**


	3. Year Two

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters that are in the book. I don't own any quotes from the book I might use, and I don't own any of the songs that I use in the story. This disclaimer is for every chapter.**

**Warning- Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince spoilers later on in the story. I will warn you when there will be one.**

**Note- Please review people! I'm feeling unloved by you guys, and I really want to know if people are reading my story, let lone liking it!**

**I Never Stopped: Year Two**

Lavender had written letters to Fred, and vice versa, over the summer. Now, she was dressed and ready to go to Diagon Alley for her school shopping. She looked down at the letter that read:

_Second Year Students Will Require:_

_The Standard book of Spells, Grade 2_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

She grabbed some Floo Powder, stepped into her fire place (her house was connected with the Floo network), and said 'Diagon Alley.' A few seconds later, she ended up in the fireplace at Gringotts. Lavender went up to one of the goblins , gave them her vault key, and they took her to her vault. She withdrew fifty galleons, thirty sickles, and seventeen knuts. Lavender walked out of Gringotts, and down the busy streets of Diagon Alley. She saw the door for Flourish and Blotts Book Shop and went in.

"FRED!" Lavender rushed through the abnormally large crowd and hugged Fred.

"Lavender, it's so good to see you," Fred said. He bent down and gave her a soft, gentle, kiss.

"Why is it so bloody packed in here today, Lav?"

"You don't know," she asked the twin. He shook his head no. "Gilderoy Lockhart is doing a book signing today."

"Oh..."

---

"Take care of Ginny for us, Fred!"

"Right, will do!" Fred and Lavender walked hand in hand until they reached the compartment Lee was in.

"This is my stop," Fred said.

"Okay," I better go find Pavarti. I'll see you after the train ride."

"Ok." Fred bent down and kissed Lavender. She walked a little ways down and found Pavarti. She was in a compartment with Seamus and Dean. No one knew of Lavender's relationship with Fred, except Fred's family.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hi," they chanted back.

"Harry wasn't on the train, neither was Ron," Seamus said, "Pavarti told Dean and I."

"I wonder where they are then," Lavender said.

—

"Pavarti, Fred told me that Ron and Harry flew his dad's Ford Anglia into the Whomping Willow," Lavender said. She sat down next to her best friends. Fred came into the Great Hall and sat down next to Lavender.

"Hey," he whispered, "I hate keeping this a secret."

"I know, just wait I'm not ready for everyone to know."

"Okay." The doors opened, and McGonagall came walking in with the new students behind her.

"Ginny's going to be sorted," Fred said. Lavender smiled. She met Ginny at the train station at the end of her first year. The hat sang his annual song, and the Hall filled with hands clapping. They got through last names A through V, and they were now on the W's.

"Ware, Jonathan," McGonagall called. The kid went up to the stool and put the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" Jonathan went to the Ravenclaw table.

"Weasley, Ginerva," Ginny walked up to the dial where the stool stood. She placed the hat upon her head.

"Hopefully this is the last Weasley," the hast said, "let's see...GRYFFINDOR!" The table Lavender sat at erupted with cheers. Ginny took the old hat off her head and went to Gryffindor. She took a seat next to George.

"Now remember, you can't tell anyone that Fred and Lavender are a couple," George whispered to his youngest sibling.

"I know, George."

—

"Pavarti! Wake up!" Pavarti opened one eye and looked at her clock. It read two-thirty in the morning.

"Ugh... what is it Lav?"

"Harry and Ron are here! I saw them walk through the portrait."

"What were you doing down there this time of the night anyway?

"I was...um...talking. Yeah talking. I was talking to Fr... I mean a friend."

"Right, well you should ger to bed. We have Charms in the morning."

"Right, good night, then"

"Good night."

—

All the girls in Defense Against the Dark Arts gazed dreamily at their new teacher standing in front of them. Gilderoy Lockhart. Winner of Witch Weekly's Best Smile award. The guys, however, weren't too happy about the DADA teacher.

"Okay class, here is a little pop quiz," Lockhart said as he passed out the quizzes to the class.

"Sir," Seamus said, "all these questions are about...you."

"I know Mr. Finnegan. I will be collecting them in fifteen minutes." By the time he was done saying that sentence, Lavender was already on question thirty. About five minutes later, she was done. She looked at Seamus, who sat next to her, and noticed he was done. Lavender glanced down at his paper. She looked away and started doodling on a spare piece of parchment. Then she decided to write a note to Pavarti.

_Pavarti,_

_When I got done with the quiz, I looked at Seamus's paper, cause he was done, too. He wrote 'Lavender' for every question. And for question one, he put my name down with a big heart around it! We must talk about this in the common room later._

_Lavender_

She passed the note back behind her. She heard Pavarti open the folded piece of parchment and quietly gasp.

—

"Ow! Careful! Why did he have to open that stupid cage of pixies?"

"You can't blame Lockhart, Lav. I don't think he knew."

"But those stupid things got knots in my hair!" Ow! Don't brush so hard.

"Sorry! Now, let's talk about the Seamus thing."

:what about it?"

"Well, he is nice. He's the second nicest boy in our year. Neville's first, but he's too clumsy."

"He is nice."

"And that Irish accent is to **die** for."

"Yeah, and he's cute, too."

:then go out with him."

"I can't"

"Why not, you're not seeing anyone."

"..."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Lavender bit her lip.

"Lavender?"

"You can't tell anyone, Pavarti!"

"Can't tell anyone what?"

"I'm dating Fred Weasley."

—

Lavender kept having nightmares about what Fred told her. About the words scripted in blood on the stone wall. She pulled on her pink bath robe, and descended down the stairs leading to the common room. Lavender saw a certain pranking twin sitting on the cushiony couch, staring intently into the fire.

"Couldn't sleep either," she asked Fred. He shook his head. The Gossiping Gryffindor Queen sat down next to the Pranking Prince. She entwined her fingers with his, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Fred, don't worry."

"You should have seen the wall, Lav. 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.' My baby sister."

"Fred she's alive. I know it. She's fine. Trust me, she'll be okay."

—

Gryffindors had won the House Cup. Ginny was alive and well. Hermione, Colin, Mrs. Norris, Justin, and Nearly Headless Nick were un-petrified. Even though Draco Malfoy had been made seeker, Gryffindor was still victorious in Qudditch. Also, to Hermione's disappointment, exams had been canceled.

"No exams, life is good," Fred said. He whispered something to Lavender with a pleading look on his face. She nodded. Fred hopped onto the table.

"Excuse me, could everyone please be quiet." Of course no one listened. This caused Fred to take drastic measures.

"SNAPE IS PREGNANT WITH FILCH'S CHILD!" Every single eye in the great Hall looked at him.

"Sorry about that, and Professor Snape, quit staring at me, I already know I have a death wish from you. I have and announcement to make. I, Frederick Michael Weasley, am dating the voluptuous Lavender Violet Brown." He picked her up, so she stood on the table next to him, and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"Oh... and I also apologize for any disturbing mental images on the whole Snape-Filch comment."

**That's it, please review!**


End file.
